Silence Civil War
A major series of conflict brought on by the death of Emperor Silence in the continental year 258. Before The War With the health of the Emperor clearly failing, his firstborn son Shaone had begun to gather support and consolidate power in preparation for taking the crown for at least a year in advance. At the time of his death, Shaone had the support of some 60% of the Empire's nobility and much of the army on his side. However, due to the ongoing war with the Rojini Kingdom and the unexpectedly quick death of Silence, Shaone's supporters were outside the Imperial City and much of his military was stuck on the border against the Rojini. Working against Shaone was Lawrence, an influential Duke and the leader of the more rebellious nobles of the Empire. Lawrence had been gathering support secretly and created a powerful group concentrated in the center of the Empire. At the time of Silence's death Lawrence was thought to have about 40% of the nobles's support, but was more prepared and ready to quickly stake a claim for throne using the second Imperial Prince, Shareulo as his puppet. The most experienced and complex leader, and perhaps the least clear in terms of loyalty, is Janet. Though he is believed to be loyal to Silence and Shaone, Janet keeps his intentions very close to his chest. Janet is a brilliant politician and strategist, but has very little military support of his own. At the time of Silence's passing, he sides with Lawrence's Faction in order to rule with Shareulo as a proxy. Though they attempt to remain neutral in the conflict, Yulian and Haisha are drawn in by their friendship with Shaone (and Haisha's slightly more than friendhsip with Lonnez). As tensions escalate the two are in constant discussions about who they may support with regards to the wellbeing of their tribe and maintaing peaceful relations with the Empire, while still preserving their honor and future interests. Death of an Emperor: The Coup With Shaone conveniently drawn out of the Imperial City by reports of border breaches from the Rojini Kingdom, the Emperor suddenly succumbs to his illness - perhaps to conveniently and suddenly to be natural. Shaone rushes back to the capital as soon as he receives the news but is met by a brigade of archers at the gates to the Palace and told that the new Emperor, Shareulo Silence, has forbidden his entry. With Lord Veredo leading his small force of guards, Shaone attempts to breach the gates. Veredo is stopped by Daniel Lin Halls, and presented with the decapitated head of the Palace Guard (a man loyal to Shaone). Outnumbered and outmaneuvered, Shaone calls for a retreat and he and his forces exit to the edge of the Imperial City. Lawrence's forces prepare to pursue, though they still aren't fully organized (and are missing the wounded Laddens) with Shaone's surprisingly quick actions. Within the palace it is revealed that Lawrence has crowned Shareulo the next Emperor and taken control of the city and it's military in a blitz. Though even Shareulo himself doubts this claim, and professes that his brother would make a much better ruler, and that he doesn't believe his father would have appointed him. Janet appears and assures Shareulo that the Emperor's last words were to put him on the throne, and that he had never liked Shaone. Shareuolo is easily swayed by these two "trusted" advisers, and happily submits to a life of drink and women as a puppet king. Battle for the City Shaone fields a short battle for the Imperial City from the outskirts, but is ultimately unable to gather enough power to defeat the entrenched enemy. In order to regroup he, Veredos, and his sister decide to retreat towards the edges of the Empire to alert their allied nobles and join with reinforcements. Shaone's Retreat Through a series of forts and checkpoints, Shaone is interrupted and forced into many skirmishes. With Veredo and his guards Shaone is able to push through to the final gate in the Imperial City, but are met by a large force and two Force Masters, Daniel and Saiha. Tired and sufffereing major losses to their forces, the prince and Veredo seem to be stuck until the interference of two masked men (Yulian and Haisha) allows the decimated force to escape. Outside of the city, Shaone, Lonnez, Veredo, and the remnants of their force escape through a forest in order to regain support and one day retake the kingdom. Yulian and Haisha, knowing that they are likely in hot water with Janet, decide to escape back to the desert. Chase after Yulian The alliance of Janet and Lawrence is revealed to be under tension as Yulian and Haisha attempt to escape past Henkel Fortress under the direction of Kain. Lawrence's forces, led by the Force Master Jebriel, pursue Yulian into the desert and try and kill him, but some double agents within the group reveal that not only is Lawrence fully in control, but that Janet is working against him to some escape. To escape and hopefully ease relations with Janet, Yulian plans to kill Jebriel. A fierce chase ensues, with both sides pushed to the edge, but the timely arrival of Vibli and Red Storm put a sudden and fatal end to the Master Hunter and his forces. The successful retreat of Yulian has ended Pareia's current involvement in the conflict, and the results of the war or circumstances of ongoing battles are unknown, though some reports have suggested that things are not going well for the Imperial Prince, and it seems Lawrence and Janet do not trust each other at all. References